The Strongest Emotion
by Tsuki-of-the-Wolves
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart. Read that one before you read this. Rated for safety and minor language. No flames please! The next one is Family Is Love, this one is the second in the trilogy.
1. The News

Tsuki: _I'm ba-aaaack! *wags tail rapidly* Okay here's the not-long awaited sequel to '__Change of Heart'__. I would highly recommend reading that one before you come to this one. Well, in this one we reach the fight between the selected ninja and Kabuto, how will things play out? You won't find out in this chapter. :3 Muahahaha!_

_This will take place right where Change of Heart left off, after the picnic, so don't get confused. This will (like the other one) not be in anyone's POV, because you can add more detail when it's not. This time around, disclaimer is by Kakashi-sensei! *applause*_

Kakashi: _Tsuki does not own Naruto nor will she ever. Hey Tsuki, look there's a picture of you in my book! Wow, you look great!_

Tsuki: _What?!?! *snarls* I would run if I was you!!_

Kakashi: _*runs*_

Tsuki: _Here it goes everyone, and remember, please review! *runs after Kakashi with pack of shadow wolves*_

**^..^**

Sakura walked down the road feeling very accomplished. The gathering went better than expected, and Sasuke finally let emotions seep through to some extent. Well, far more than she had ever seen that of course. Jinxy, the quite, cuddly black cat, had gone home with Sasuke this time around, but that was okay with her. Sasuke would need the company now, especially after the picnic.

He looked very vulnerable at the end. His face was tear streaked, and his cheeks were tinted with a blush from crying so much. Let's just say it was a sight you don't see often. Naruto had helped him up, it was time for him to go home, but he had looked at her the entire time, his eyes filled with a longing, or pleading rather. It hurt to watch him go after such an event, but she knew he had a time-limit out there.

She made her way to the Hokage's Tower, as to get further details of the assault against Kabuto Yakushi they were planning. He was dangerously close to Konoha, and action needed to be taken. She, being the go-get-em kind of girl she was, decided to enroll herself for a guaranteed position in this mission, which Lady Tsunade less than happily obliged to. Soon the tower was in sight, and she entered the Hokage's office without hesitation, seeing as Shizune wasn't there to schedule an appointment of some sort. Tsunade currently had a bottle of sake in hand, but was not drunk yet. Perhaps she had only just begun drinking on this day.

"Tsunade-shishou, I would like some more information on this mission." She demanded.

"What more is there to say, Sakura? We leave in a matter of two to three days time depending on his actions."

"Yes but how many nin will be accompanying us?" Tsunade seemed bored by the questions and continued sipping her drink.

"Including you, around let's say, 15. I've hired some select ANBU. You, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and a few others." Sakura nodded.

"What time would we be departing and where would this battle take place? What are the requirements, the instructions?"

"All in due time Sakura. I will tell you when you are summoned. For now, can't you just leave me be? Ah yes, how'd your little reuniting go?"

She smiled. "It went very well."

* * *

The next day, Sakura prepared her usual visit to Sasuke's. Since he was still on house arrest, he could not yet visit her instead, though she wasn't quite sure if he even would. She slipped on her usual outfit, and strode out the door, this time no Jinxy at her heels.

She waved to various citizens, and they smiled in return, Konoha was such a beautiful, kind place. _Why would anyone want to wage war against such a serene community?_ She kicked a pebble and watched as it clinked against the Uchiha Compound gates. The ANBU guard nodded to her as she opened the gate, and he opened the shoji door for her. Today the main house had a warmer feeling to it, perhaps it was just because the sun was shining so brightly outside today, or maybe it was just the change of atmosphere that Sasuke had going for him.

Said boy sat looking out at the garden again, as he usually did, with Jinxy purring away on the table next to him. Sasuke tilted his head slightly towards her, and nodded. Sakura smiled knowing that meant 'hello, how are you?' when it came to him. She accepted the fact, however, that he would never become much of a talker.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" He smirked inwardly at the common suffix she had once used so often ago when accompanying it with his name and his name only. "How are you?" She pat his hand once, in a friendly gesture and sat down, Sasuke grunting in response. "That's good!" She laughed.

"Where's Naruto?" He glanced one way, then back to the garden.

"He'll be here soon, he's out with Hinata, and the two have become very close actually! I'm glad to see her breaking out of her shell though, I mean, I don't know her that well, but she always seemed so shy. It's deathly obvious she likes Naruto though, poor little Hyuuga, Naruto's just too oblivious to notice." She laughed again, a soft, child-like sound. Sasuke didn't say anything, and she continued.

"So how has Jinxy been? She looks a lot healthier." The cat meowed and stretched out on the table. "I hope you don't mind her staying over here, of course it doesn't look like you do. Having an animal around is probably nice, its better company than those ANBU I suppose. You know, they say animal therapy is really great, it's a good thing you found Jinxy in that sense, I suppose."

"You talk a lot." He stated. Sakura blushed slightly at the ill-mannered comment; she had forgotten how blunt Sasuke could be.

"Yes well you don't talk enough." He was silent for a moment.

"Touché." She was then thrown into a fit of giggles at his most-likely-not-supposed-to-be-funny comment, and he smirked. The feeling of seeing her laugh because of him was no doubt better than the feeling of seeing her cry for that same reason. Naruto soon walked out to the garden, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guess what, wait, Sakura what's so funny?" He asked.

She was still smiling, her face red from the laughter. "Nothing Naruto, and what is it?"

"Hinata likes me! She told me, she did, she did!" Sakura clapped.

"I'm so glad you finally figured out! Poor girl must've been so nervous!"

"Yeah she just told me and then ran off."

"Aww, that's cute."

"Yup," he pat Sasuke on the back hard enough to make him lean forward slightly. "Hey Sasuke, good to see you again!" Sasuke only grunted in his usual reply. Naruto took it as a 'likewise'. "I was thinking, we should get together like that more often! How about we go down to the bridge!"

"Now?" Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? Will the ANBU let us?"

"Sure they will, we just have to ask, after all, we have friends here watching him!"

"Oh yeah, like who?" Naruto looked around the house with the two until he found the white haired girl he sought.

"Tsuki-chan, I have a favor!" Said girl perked up a bit when she saw Naruto.

"Sure, we'd- I mean I'd be glad to help you!" She was still trying to break the habit of not using the royal 'we' when referring to herself.

"Great, could Sakura and I take Sasuke out for a little while? We're capable ANBU!" She glanced at Sakura who nodded, and sighed.

"I suppose, just don't be out too long." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Tsuki, I owe you!" He ran off and she yelled after him.

"You owe me for a lot more things than just that!!" Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto as he ran excitedly out the door, to the road.

"This is going to be so nice! Just like old times!" They ran to catch up with Naruto, and soon stood at the bridge where they had so often met as kids. Sasuke noticed Sakura and Naruto both stood in their classic spots, and couldn't help himself from leaning back casually against the railing.

"I have to admit, this is pretty nice." Sakura looked out at the sparkling water beneath them. "It's too bad we can't go back, to that time I mean… That'd be nice." The team was silent at that remark, and the tension slowly began building. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say to break it though, and was on edge as the minutes passed by painfully slow. _Why'd I have to say that? Stupid, stupid Sakura!_ She quietly groaned, not catching the attention of the others. The trio stood perfectly still, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto, did you hear?" She knew he wouldn't be terribly happy about the news, but she already had his attention. "I get to, uh, assist on the upcoming mission…"

"The one against Kabuto?" He asked warily. She nodded, and he seemed to be confused. "Sakura, why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of Konoha, and do something interesting. I haven't been on any really exciting missions in a while."

"This is going to be really dangerous Sakura, I don't think you should go." She began to flare up, Naruto had forgotten that the mention of her not being able to do something because it was too dangerous (possibly labeling her as weak), was quite the touchy subject around our pink haired friend.

"What right do you have to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" She huffed, and Naruto sighed.

"I have the right as your friend. And you know I didn't mean it in that way Sakura, it's just someone should be here to visit Sasuke, and I just don't want you getting hurt." This did not soften her anger.

"Sasuke can take care of himself for a little while; he's not made of glass Naruto!" Sasuke himself didn't like how they talked as if he wasn't there, so he stood up to make his presence known. It got their attention, and the arguing immediately stopped. "Oh, sorry about that Sasuke, I just meant… well are you okay with being on your own for a day or so?" He didn't answer, and began to walk back towards the Uchiha Compound with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Naruto sighed, and walked after Sasuke. "I'll get him home. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, and I guess if we're called in, I'll pick you up on my way to Grandma Tsunade's." Sakura just nodded, feeling a little bad for the way she handled what Naruto said. _Stupid girl…again. It was just one little sentence, and you know he said it out of the kindness of his heart… he didn't mean it like that…_

She walked down the road back to her house, and began to pack her bag of everything she'd need for the mission. _Whether they care or not, I am going on this mission._ Sakura wasn't sure why she was so determined, but she just couldn't let this chance to finally kill Kabuto slip away from her.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _*panting from chasing Kakashi and smiles* There you have it. It was kind of a suckish chapter, I know, but I'm really busy doing homework and stuff right now. The next ones will be a lot better I promise, and I have big plans! So stay tuned! ;]_


	2. Goodbyes Are Tough

Tsuki: _Well well well, here we have chapter two. This one may have more chapters than the first, but I'm not sure. I don't really have much of a plan except the plot, but it'll turn out good! The disclaimer for this chapter is Neji, so give a round of applause!_

Neji: _Tsuki doesn't own Naruto._

Tsuki: _*sweatdrop* wow, blunt… Anyway, good job Neji! You're so cute~_

Neji: _What the heck, I don't even know you?!_

Tsuki: _On with the story, yosh~! *everybody sweatdrops and falls anime style*_

**^..^**

_Kunai? Check. Shuriken? Check. Sleeping mat? Check. Water, extra cloths, and healing kit? Check check and check! _Sakura had all her necessities for the mission that was most likely going to be today or tomorrow, yet it was almost one and Naruto hadn't shown up. _He's probably just late or something…_ She decided.

Jinxy had stayed with her that night, and though she couldn't understand, Sakura told her she would not be around for a while, and that she'd just have to stay with Sasuke for the time being. The cat probably wouldn't mind though, after all, it was a cat. She'd miss the little thing though.

"Oh, Jinxy…" She hugged the black kitten, and it mewed softly, tail swishing irritably. The doorbell rang and Sakura knew it was Naruto. With Jinxy in hand she went to the front room and opened the door for her friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto pat Jinxy on the head and she purred, "hey there Jinxy. Okay so Sakura, you ready?" She nodded.

"Yeah, hold on, let me grab my bag." She put the cat down outside with a final squeeze. "Bye Jinx. See ya soon!" She waved and the cat leapt off down the road, as if it knew just where it was headed. Sakura went to her room and grabbed her bag, then went back outside to join Naruto. They exchanged small talk, but not much else was said on their way there. They were passing the compound when Sakura asked:

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to go say bye to Sasuke. Hold my bag, I'll be right out." The Kyuubi-wielder nodded, and watched as his teammate strode into the main house.

* * *

The moment Jinxy waltzed into the house, outside, and onto Sasuke's lap, he knew something was up. The look in Jinxy's eyes told him exactly what: Sakura was leaving for the mission now. And he was even surer of it when she walked into his house.

"Hey Sasuke." Her voice was quiet, and she thought back to the time when she promised Sasuke she'd come back every day. "I hope you'll be alright while I'm gone. It'll only be a few days though, promise. Then I'll go right back to coming over here." She waited for approval from him, but he was silent, and hadn't even looked at her yet, he was just stroking Jinxy. Not sure what else to say, she stepped back towards the door. "So, I'll see you soon, okay?" Sakura turned, but was stopped when she felt rough hands grab her shoulder. _Sasuke…_ She turned around, and his face was a little dark.

"Don't." Was all he said. It was enough for her to know what he meant.

"Sasuke, it'll be fine, it's only for a little while." He glared.

"I said don't." His tone was more demanding now. "Not now. Not ever." Okay, well now she was a bit confused.

"Sasuke, don't end up like Naruto, trying to tell me what I can and can't do. I don't listen to him, and I won't listen to you." His tone darkened now.

"I'm not Naruto, and you _will_ listen to me. Don't." She roughly shrugged out of his grasp.

"Don't talk to me like that! Goodbye Sasuke, I will be back in a few days."

"If you leave, I won't be here when you get back." A thousand things went through her mind when he said this. It was like the day he left her, but now switched. She was leaving him, but not forever. Just a few days, was that too much to handle? She knew he was lying when he said it though, he wouldn't leave. "Do not leave."

"Watch me." She scoffed, and he glared menacingly, hurt slightly by her decline to stay. As she walked towards the door, Sakura turned her head slightly, and what she said broke his heart to an extent. "Hurts to be left, doesn't it?"

His pulse went cold, and he shuddered as the door slid closed. Sasuke fell back onto the couch and felt his heart begin to beat at an incredible rate. The flashbacks began again, his fever did too. Only now Sakura wasn't here to help him; just ninja. So many faces of ANBU surrounded him. So many faces of people he didn't know. How could they possibly ease this feeling of loss?

* * *

_Too cold Sakura, too cold. _Albeit she was angry at herself for saying something so hurtful to him, Sakura couldn't help but think that maybe he deserved it. Naruto was leaned against the fence waiting for her, and stood, handing her her bag.

"How'd it go?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Fine." Her face was shaded and they made their way to the tower, without the least bit of conversation between them.

* * *

Tsunade was pleased with the number of ninja who had shown up. There were fourteen; including Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and a few others whose names slightly slipped her memory. They were the only ones off duty for the next few days, as others had been assigned to various missions that had been postponed due to the complications earlier.

"Alright, is everyone prepared?" Tsunade was answered by a wave of nods. "Good, so here are the further details of this mission.

"First off, this is an assassination mission, our main target is Kabuto Yakushi, but killing his guards and allies is recommended. I would assume this mission will take about two or three days, and it is ranked as a B. Nothing to major should happen, along with any deaths if you work together, and stay on top of it. We do not expect them to be too strong, but it is wise to be cautious. By further investigation, we've learned there are a total of twelve at the camp, just twenty miles south of the west, including Kabuto. Annihilation should be easy enough.

"Protect on another, and be on your guard. I have assigned Kakashi to be serving as your Capitan for this mission. You are dismissed." They nodded, pulling down their masks, and then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Do you think that this will go as well as you said, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune stood with Ton-ton in her arms.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and glanced at her paperwork. "Yes, I believe it should."

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto appeared at the Uchiha Compound, both deciding they would visit their raven-haired friend before they left. When they entered, Sasuke was sitting on his couch with a shocked expression, Jinxy nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, just stopping by to say goodbye for the time being, Sasuke." Naruto pulled up his mask, and Kakashi did the same, though his blue one underneath still covered his face. He said nothing for a moment, and then asked:

"Do you…" he seemed to be having trouble with his words. "Do you think this will be a dangerous mission?" Both Kakashi and Naruto knew he was asking this because of Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't worry, Sakura will be fine, we promise." Kakashi's eyes wrinkled in a smile.

"Yeah, she's strong! She'll come back no problem! We'd never let anything happen to her!" Sasuke nodded, and gave a silent goodbye. They respected his space, and left without another word.

He trusted them.

* * *

The group reappeared at the gates of Konoha, one of them going off to open them. Sakura, with her neko mask, looked to the fox-masked boy next to her.

"Ready Naruto?" Her voice sounded strange coming from beneath the mask.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" She could hear the smile in his words. The gates creaked open, and they all jumped out, going from tree branch to tree branch. It would only be a matter of time before they reached Kabuto.

-

As night fell, they stopped in a clearing to rest. The group had walked most of the time, and wanted to stop early so they'd be in prime shape to fight the next day. Sakura sat by the fire with her mask tossed lazily next to her. Bright red flames danced along her green eyes, making strange arrays of colors. Naruto went over and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Her eyes didn't leave the fire as he said this. She had no answer, most likely she was lost in thought as she so often was nowadays. "So, I take it you in Sasuke had a little argument before you left?"

"How'd you know?" She looked up in surprise.

He laughed. "You aren't exactly quiet all the time, you know? And I could just tell by the way he looked when I went to see him with sensei before we left. He asked if you would be alright, too. That kind of surprised us." She smiled.

"What'd you tell him?"

"We told him we'd protect you no matter what." Her eyes flashed and he quickly added: "And that you were strong enough to take care of yourself now."

"That's right; I can stand on my own two feet now, without any help at all!" She laughed and laid back.

"So, you miss him?"

"Naruto we just left."

"I know, but you look like you miss him."

"When'd you become so smart?" She jokingly hit him on the shoulder and he smiled down at her, but soon became serious again. She sat up.

"I'm guessing you love him, too." She nodded; it would be stupid to deny it now. There was no reason to.

"Don't tell him, kay? I want to." He nodded. "I'm going to go set up my tent. Night Naruto." She gave him a light, friendly kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and bid her a goodnight as well, then looked into the fire. _No matter how over you I get, you still make me get butterflies, Sakura._ He thought, laughing at himself. He was over her, he had moved on accepting that she would always love Sasuke, but maybe some of his childhood still roamed deep in his mind.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Another so-so chapter, but the next ones going to get __intense!__ You won't be there for the battle, but it'll be explained to you._

_So as for this one, I thought it still wasn't my best work, but thanks to those who keep reading! I promise with all my heart the next one will be better!!! Pinky swear!_

_Alrighty, well don't forget to leave your dear old pal Tsuki a review! *wags tail and gives a silly, cute look* Ciao for now! Haha, that rhymed sorta…_


	3. Hope Dream Pray

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**^..^**

…

…

_-"_ _Sasuke, don't worry, Sakura will be fine, we promise…"-_

…

…

* * *

…

…

_-"_ _Yeah, she's strong! She'll come back no problem…"-_

…

…

* * *

…

…

-" We'd never let anything happen to her…"-

…

…

* * *

…

…

-"…promise…"-

…

…

* * *

He ran towards the Hokage Tower, fear flowing through his veins more violently than blood. The only thoughts that ran in his mind repeated themselves over and over and over and over again…

_Hope_

_Dream_

_Pray_

_Hope_

_Dream_

_Pray_

_Hope_

_Dream_

_Pray_

…

…

_Breathe…_

* * *

…

…

_Cry…_

* * *

He ignored the faces of those who looked at him in rage (fear…Hatred), and he knew the ANBU were hot on his trail. No time to look back.

_Hope_

_Dream_

_Pray_

His pace quickened with each step.

_They said they said they said…_

…

…

_They lied._

…

* * *

Anger over came him now as he busted through the office doors, sending the papers on Tsunade's desk flying. His vision was a red blur as he snarled at Tsunade.

**"Where is she?!" **He gripped her shirt and held her up, but she didn't do anything.

_Breathe_…

"She has been taken…" Was all she said. "Put me down, Uchiha." He did.

* * *

…

…

_Cry…_

…

…

* * *

He did.

* * *

"Sasuke we…"

"Bastard!!" He struck Naruto, hitting him hard enough to send him flying into the wall in the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Kiba, and some of the other ANBU who had just gotten here restrained him. Naruto rose, his nose broken, and bleeding. He held his hand up.

"Stop, let him go." He said, his voice shaking. They hesitated, but let him fall, where he sat on his knees hunched over. An angry tear slid down and fell on the floor, no one said a thing.

"You said…" Sasuke snarled. "You promised!! Where is she you fucking bastards?! I'll kill you!!" But his threat was left idle, he couldn't move; his body seemed paralyzed by hatred, by fear. He had felt this way once before, when he was just a child. The same feeling: the most precious thing in the world being torn away from you in an instant.

"She is gone. Kabuto took her. That's all we know." It hurt Kakashi to see Sasuke look so vulnerable and hopeless. Naruto knew that he had broken a promise; he had not been there to protect Sakura. She slipped through his fingers. But they had to return, there were many deaths… Kakashi had ordered the retreat, no matter how much it hurt to walk away.

_She never walked away. Why did we? _Naruto was unimaginably angry at himself, and tears spilled over his blue eyes, making the blue more vibrant than ever. Tsunade's eyes darkened.

_I shouldn't have let her go. This is my entire fault._ She turned her chair and held back tears. Sakura had been like her daughter. Kakashi stood still, his head falling in self defeat. Tsunade had her chair turned around, but you could hear no crying. Sasuke was on the ground, shouting in despair, fighting to keep the tears away. But if he let them spill, they probably wouldn't, he was far too angry. His sharingan had not deactivated, and he wanted nothing more than to feel the blood of everyone in this room on his hands.

_..._

_Wake Up._

…

…

_**Damn it why am I not waking up?!**_

…

…

_**Hope**_

_**Dream**_

_**Pray**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Cry**_

_**Wish**_

_**Love**_

…

…

_**-Blackout-**_

**^..^**

Tsuki: _*sobs* Poor Sasuke! What do you think, good? Bad? That was my first try at heartbreak and deceit, I'm hoping (dreaming praying) it went well. Short chapter, I know._

_Review please_.


	4. Recovery Squad Inactive

Tsuki: _Hewo people. I'll try and do my best on this one! This chapter's disclaimer is… Lee… yaaayyy._

Lee:___Thank you Tsuki-chan, I will do my best even more better than you, or else I will run 100 laps around Konoha! *Ehem* Tsuki does not own Naruto, what a tragic tale of loss and hardship for our dearest, brave friend! She gives her heart and soul to-_

Tsuki: _*puts hand over his mouth* *stressmark* Alright Lee, we get it! Jesus Christ… Now please get on with the story before he starts ranting again!_

Lee: _*breaks free and glares at her* that was most inconsiderate Tsuki, I mean you just-_

Tsuki: _*hits the deck* He's broken the forth wall!!! Ahhhhh!!! *Lee sweatdrops* *screen cuts out*_

**^..^**

Sasuke sat in his house. The ANBU had reprimanded him, and taken him back. Now he sat there, Jinxy fearfully cowering in the corner, Kakashi standing, and Naruto across from him. Tsunade had forced them to leave; everyone was very afraid of what might have happened to Sakura, they knew she was very low on chakra and seriously injured just moments before she was taken.

"We have to go get her; you know that right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked up to his former sensei.

"Yes of course. Tsunade has already set up a recovery team, I'm sure." Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going with you." It was a demand, not a suggestion. Kakashi nodded.

"I figured as much. But you know if you leave with us, it'll have to be in secret. You may not even be accepted back into the village. Are you sure?" Sasuke agreed.

"No matter the consequences, I _will_ bring her back." Naruto said nothing; it was obvious he blamed himself for her being taken. There was something different about him, he seemed less active. They didn't blame him though, losing your both your best friends is a traumatizing experience, one doesn't come out of it unscathed.

"Then it's settled. We will get the information about the recovery of Haruno Sakura, and then we will make a plan." The entire team seemed to flinch at the sound of her name. This did not bode well. "We'll meet back here tomorrow after I get the details from Lady Tsunade. We will most likely get in a lot of trouble for this though."

"It's for Sakura, sensei." Naruto smiled a bit.

"Right, for Sakura."

Twenty-four has gone by since Sakura has been missing. That was a long time. Ninja's could brutally kill each other in five minutes. Twenty-four hours is just mortifying. Sasuke hadn't moved much; he hadn't slept, or eaten at all. His heart ached so terribly, and he willed himself just to do simple things, such as breathe. Breathing was hard now, surprisingly hard. His pulse was slow, and he slouched. His entire chest felt like it was just caving in where his heart was torn out._ Pathetic, this is so pathetic…_

Sakura didn't visit him today at noon, like he was used to happening. But what hurt the most is that he still waited for her in his usually spot, just to try and come up with something that would make her reappear right before his eyes. He missed her, there was no denying that. He missed her terribly, even though it had not been that long. Kakashi had explained what happened while they were out there.

There were more ninja than they thought, far more. And they were not weak and inexperienced. Kabuto didn't even need to fight, but Naruto did get one good blow in with his rasengan. Nonetheless, Kabuto probably healed it already. Sakura had fought long and hard, even after some of the ANBU were killed. Kabuto struck her with an immobilizing jutsu and drained her of her chakra before anyone even noticed. She was gone, just like that. Kidnapped by Sasuke's new enemy, who he knew would not live much longer.

Jinxy had not come near him, and Sasuke's sharingan had not deactivated. It was no shock to him though, because he hadn't willed it to. His kekke-genkai wasn't draining any energy too, but it filled his soul with rage. But Sasuke assumed that with or without it at this point he would be infuriated anyways. Sasuke's breathing remained heavy and his curse mark swirled, threatening to let loose. This time however, there was no peaceful, loving Sakura to help calm him. He bit his lip until it bled, frustrated at the entire world. If Sakura didn't make it out of this, Sasuke would kill himself, he knew. Without her, he is untamable. Nothing in this world can keep hi m from her. Not now, and not ever. Sasuke would murder Kabuto. He'd kill him in such vile, animalistic ways that he only prayed Sakura wouldn't be there to witness it. She would never be able to look at him again.

Jinxy watched him warily, but did not hiss. _Pointless animal…_ He thought. Its green eyes reminded him to much of her for his liking, and he swatted it away. Poor Jinxy meowed and ran out into the garden, now out of sight. Sasuke rose from his seat, unsure of what to do now, other than wait. _Waiting… this is what Sakura went through, I deserve it._ He glared at the garden, like this mess was all its fault, with its innocent creatures, graceful demure and what not. This was getting old fast…

Kakashi entered Tsunade's office for the second time that day. Shizune was nowhere to be seen, and Tsunade sat stone cold at her desk, eyes glued to nothing in particular.

"What do you want?" He voice seemed irritated, and upset. It didn't shake at all though.

"I want Naruto and I to be put on the recovery team." He stated. She got up and looked out her window to Konoha, her back to the copy-cat ninja.

"What recovery team?" Tsunade said finally. Kakashi was startled by this notion.

"What do you mean 'what recovery team'? The one to get Sakura of course." His voice stayed steady as ever, Tsunade's as well.

"We haven't gotten one yet. We… in all honesty we have no clue what to do yet."

"What do you mean no clue?" His voice rose an octave louder, but stayed mostly calm. "We must get Sakura back as soon as possible. We don't know what their planning." She slammed her hands down on her desk, now looking away.

"You think I don't know that?! It's for that very reason that we can't get her yet! I'm worried about Sakura as much as you Kakashi, but damn it I can't risk more people's lives by running into this mess!"

"…Very well then." He walked towards the door silently.

"Hatake, where do you think you're going?"

He turned and his eyes crinkled into a smile. "Oh, just for a walk."

She gritted her teeth and sat back down, turning around once more. "Whatever you're planning Kakashi, I can't stop you. But choose your actions wisely, or it could be the end of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was all he said in a deceitful voice. The Hokage groaned, and sat back in her chair rubbing her temples in frustration. _This could get out of hand…_

"Sensei, did you talk to Grandma Tsunade?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled at him for a moment, waiting for his sensei to continue. When he didn't, he asked:

"Yeah, what'd she say? Are we on the recovery team? How are we going to get Sasuke out?" He shot the questions off one after the other.

"There is no recovery team. One has not been set up yet, and no course of action has been taken."

"What?! Did grandma Tsunade say this? What's going on is there something I'm not getting?! How are we going to go if there isn't a recovery squad?!"

"Oh don't worry Naruto; we'll go, with or without a squad. We aren't just going to sit around and wait like the others. We _are_ leaving to get her, like she would have done if it had been any of us in that state. I want you to go to Sasuke, and tell him that tomorrow night we're leaving. He is to meet us at the main house's garden; we'll sneak him out from there." He sounded so serious and determined. Naruto nodded. "Wait, Naruto. One more thing. If you do this, if we come back and you're punished, your chance of being Hokage could be eliminated."

Naruto stood for a moment, and then smiled his signature smile. "Sensei, without Sakura, there's no complete Konoha to protect! She makes Konoha, Konoha, just like all the other citizens here! That's why we have to do all we can to help when one of our own need help, what would the reason be to have a Hokage if they didn't do that?"

Kakashi laughed slightly, and ruffled Naruto's hair like he used to when they were younger. Said boy became sober instantly afterwards, and went to fulfill his task. _He'll be a great leader._ Kakashi laughed again, then pulled out his book as he slowly made his way home.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _This chapter was bo-ooooring! *yawn* I almost didn't even want to finish it, but hey, gotta do what ya gotta do, right? Well, thanks to those of you who reviewed, well the two of you who reviewed:_

_Nat ()_

_sweetcherry369_

_Thanks you two! I appreciate it! So I guess I'll start working on the next chapter, but I'll need my R&R, I need to do school stuff and plan my Valentine's Day party with some friends. So check ya later! Next Chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading this one!_


	5. Destination

Tsuki: _Hi hi, Tsuki-chan here (obviously)! Well, Lee will most certainly __**not**__ be doing this chapters disclaimer, instead, we have to have Sasuke again~! Yay Sasuke-san…again!_

Sasuke: _*sigh* how many times do I have to do this?_

Tsuki: _*slaps him really hard on the back* Cheer up Sasuke-san! The girls love it when you talk, I should have no problem getting more people to read my story if you do! *punches fist in air* Kiya! Score one for Tsuki!_

Sasuke: Hn… Tsuki doesn't own…

Tsuki: _Hm? Tsuki doesn't own what?? You have to talk Sasuke! *crooked smile and laughs*_

Sasuke:_ …Sharingan!_ *Tsuki screams. Screen cuts out…again*

**^..^**

The clock struck midnight, no bells or alarms sounding. It didn't matter though, he needn't an alarm, after all he had been awake since she disappeared. It was the time to leave now, and he stepped out into the garden after asking one of the guards if he could. Sasuke had been on good behavior now, so they let him. _Idiots…_ He scoffed and kicked a rock to the side as he less-than-casually strolled down the garden pathway.

He knew just where they were, they'd be just on the outside of his garden, waiting silently. All he had to do know was get out, but it would be a bit more difficult to with the chakra restraints on. Sasuke waited, making sure no one was around. Of course they weren't, they probably were just inside the house talking, a job can only go on for so long before the workers slack off. He made his way over the wall like a ghost, and just as they should be, there stood his old sensei and best friend. They nodded, and Kakashi took out a key he had snatched from Sakura's dresser. It was the key to open the restraint cuffs.

When those were off, they flash stepped to the gates. It was easier than they thought to escape. No one even got in their way, but no one dared to ask Sasuke if it was this easy when he left.

The gates creaked open, and they made their way into the night. Running fast, they hadn't time to conserve energy. For at any moment, the ANBU may well be out searching for the missing nins. The sun would rise in a matter of hours, and they decided they would have to take time to rest later on. Though they had hope and ideas, they did not precisely know Kabuto's, more importantly Sakura's, whereabouts. Of course in any situation similar, this one alike, they will need to stop and collect their bearings. This was planning to be in only a few hours.

Naruto nervously glanced at Sasuke, who looked at him wondering why he was being given that incredulous look. He gestured to the Uchiha's eyes, and Sasuke realized with slight embarrassment that he still had his kekke-genkai fully active. He deactivated it, deciding it may indeed be better to not waste chakra, even if it wasn't draining any energy.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! The Uchiha has escaped!" An ANBU burst through the door to her office, yelling the alarming news. Tsunade smirked.

"Has he really?"

"Yes, not just that but Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have been reported missing! We are sending a team out now to locate them, but it is believed they have left to retrieve a Miss Haruno Sakura." Tsunade put her hand up dismissively.

"I wouldn't worry too much. They'll come back on their own. Don't bother retrieving them, their just doing a free-of-pay mission is all. Now then, you are dismissed."

The ANBU looked at her disbelievingly. "But Lady Tsunade…"

She glared. "I said go!" He nodded and left. _So they've decided to do it. Well I guess I knew that from the start of this whole ordeal. Maybe it's for the best though; I just hope that Sasuke doesn't lose control… Especially when he sees the condition Sakura's probably in…_

* * *

They hadn't gotten terribly far from the village, when Kakashi suggested they stopped and made camp. It was better to stop early in case they passed where ever Sakura was being held. There had been no sign of any ninja from Konoha yet, which was surprising. They had been almost sure they would've been on their tail by now. They set up no fire though, just to be safe. They doubted they would sleep much either.

Sasuke sat on a tree limb and Kakashi on a rock, reading his little orange book. Naruto just looked around, bored with nothing to do, and joined Sasuke.

"Hey man, what're ya doing?" He asked, and Sasuke grunted in reply. "… Listen Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, well, I mean I wasn't really…"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is getting her back." Naruto nodded.

"Hey you never answered my question, whether you liked her or not."

"I don't like her at all." He said, and Naruto looked at him like he'd just seen a ghost.

...

…

…

"I love her."

"Oh…"

…

"That was cheesy, Sasuke."

* * *

"Well boys, I think we've had enough rest. Let's head out." Kakashi rose and put his book away. Sasuke kicked Naruto to wake him up.

"Huh, wha? Yeah let's go!" Naruto shot up and smiled, apparently very happy to begin the search again. "So you find out where she is?"

"Just over there." He pointed west. "Back at their camp there's a building I saw during our mission. I thought about it for a while and realized that'd be the perfect place to keep her hostage." Sasuke nodded, his eyes not leaving the direction his ex-sensei pointed in. The trio began to make their way towards the indicated area when they saw a girl, with short pink hair.

Kakashi halted them, but they couldn't see her face, she was crying too. "Sakura? Kakashi, is that Sakura?"

"Yes, I recognize the chakra signature. Why'd Kabuto leave her out here?" Sasuke sensed it too, it was her. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts, and Kakashi ran towards her.

"Sakura, it's us, get up. We're going to take you home, it'll be alright." She sniffled, but didn't budge. "Sakura, come on. It's okay."

"Is it sensei?" Kakashi noticed something was a little off.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Kakashi felt his stomach slices, and he looked down. A large gaping wound was there, and 'Sakura' looked up at him with a crooked smile, and… black eyes?

"I don't know sensei, you tell me."

"You're not…" She hit him in the chest with a kunai and he flew backwards. The girl got up and she was no longer Sakura, she looked exactly like Kakashi! The real Kakashi got up, and held his wound, gasping for air.

"Sensei!" Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi before the fake one got in another hit.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke go, head further west until you see a solid cement building, and she will be there." Naruto nodded and he and Sasuke fled, knowing perfectly well Kakashi could hold his own.

"Aw, you came back for me?" The fake Kakashi turned to a brown-haired girl now, with black eyes, and her head twisted around until her face was upside-down. "So nice to see you again." A snake-tongue flickered out, and her face returned to normal. She took steps near him, a lion tail swishing impatiently.

"Hana, I remember you from the mission. You were an ugly little thing." Hana frowned.

"Lovely thoughts." She sprinted towards him, but just before they collided she jumped into the air. Kakashi looked up, but she had already brought her leg down on his shoulder, forcing him to fall down with force. With her leg still on his shoulder for that split second, Hana gained momentum and brought herself up just enough to drive a kunai where her foot had been.

As she did so, Kakashi grabbed hold of her leg and twisted it around until he heard the crack of bone, then used it to throw her off. She hit the tree on the other side and groaned in pain, her snake tongue flicked. She seethed, and turned back into Sakura, beginning to try to heal her leg.

Kakashi would not have it though. "It isn't wise to stop in the middle of battle." He threw kunai towards her, paper-bombs attached and the exploded. She screamed but he couldn't see anything in the cloud of smoke. _My sharingan will be no use against someone else who can copy everything I do… I'll have to hold her off with simple jutsus._ As the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah!" Fangs sliced into his arm as Hana bit down with cougar teeth. The cat was a lot harder to hit than the human. Nonetheless he managed to swipe her off and get in line enough for a jutsu.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A wave of flame headed towards Kakashi, but she evaded, side stepping in time and turning to a hawk. The bird flew upwards and then down, her talon slicing clean through his cheek. He grabbed her by her broken leg, and cut it clean off in turn. The hawk screeched and Hana returned to human form as she fell from the sky. Her left leg was missing, muscle, and bone were shown and blood flowed violently. Shreds of her skin were left in chunks on her leg and her entire face was contorted in pain.

Her form switched again, to young boy, with a ski mask, then to a red haired girl. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you Kakashi-san?" The Rin-imposter said innocently. Kakashi's anger flared and a sudden wave of sorrow and rage swept over him. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but a knife flew down her throat, pinning her head to the tree behind her.

Kakashi, bleeding and sweating glared at the dead girl. "You're lucky I didn't meet you in battle last time, I would've run you through then. But this is what you get for helping take Sakura, dear Hana." Chidori collected in his palm, and he calmly walked up to her, the sound of thousands of birds filling the air. Reaching his hand down, he shoved it into her stomach, blood splattering everywhere, from her mouth and eyes even, which were frozen in fear, dead though she was. Her rib cage was now torn open, a gruesome sight, and Kakashi almost felt ashamed…Almost.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke looked to his friend as they made their way to the place Kakashi had explained. "Who was that…thing?" Naruto knew who he was referring to.

"That was Hana; she's one of Kabuto's minions. She was a rogue from the Wind Country." He shuddered. "She gives me the creeps. I don't know how but she was able to change her form to almost instantly to anything! But when we fought, when she changed to me, she seemed so much weaker. I guess she can only take on some of the strength… But man, I was just about to hit her with rasengan, it was so great, but then she was…" Sasuke interrupted him.

"Naruto." They were there. It was nothing too big, just a cement house. It was built into a cliff though, so who knew how far back it went.

"Sakura's in there?" He nodded. "Ready?"

"…Always." They stood for a moment, they weren't afraid of who they might fight, but who they might see… And in what condition?

* * *

A terrible one.

* * *

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Well I'm stopping there; I'm going to turn in for the night. This was my first attempt at a fight, and I don't think it went too well, but that's okay. Anyway yup, I'm cutting you off here for a bit! The next chapter won't be up for a while, but hopefully not too long._

_Ciao people, and remember to review!_


	6. Mangekyou: Unleashed and Untamable

Tsuki: _Oh I'm ashamed of my previous chapters, but oh well! I will write better stories and I will start trying to make these chapters better too! *sobs* Forgive me!_

_*sniffles* well this time I'm doing the disclaimer because I was too sad to find someone…_

Disclaimer: _I don't own, and right now perhaps it's best..._

_Alright, well read on! And thank you so very much to those of you who have reviewed! You make me want to write better stories!_

**^..^**

Naruto and Sasuke entered the building. The front room was bare, just a door on the opposite end. They opened it slowly, and inside was a long cave. Few torches lit the sides, and it reminded Sasuke eerily of Orochimaru's hideout. Naruto took a step and it echoed all the way down the corridor. Slowly they made their way down, neither of them talking.

Sasuke glared ahead, and soon another door was there. He grabbed the knob and clicked it open. What they saw made the demon boy gasp. It was a huge arena, complete with seats escalating up, just like the roman ones. The torches didn't do much, but they did notice something in the center of the arena. Sasuke took a step down the stairs, and then sprinted towards the groaning person.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped down, and Sasuke sat there, next to their pink-haired teammate. "Oh my god…" Sasuke was knelt next to her, breathing heavily with fury, and Naruto fell to his knees.

Her hair was no longer pink; it was clotted with blood and dirt. Her blood. Gashes lined her arms and legs, and her face had long cuts on it. Sakura's eyes were closed and clamped with dry blood; she lay there in the fetal position, barely breathing. Sasuke could tell four of her ribs were broken, along with her left arm and leg. Her nose was also cracked, and she had no chakra left. It was a gruesome sight, and more crimson liquid pooled around her.

He put his fingers on her cheek, it was cold, when he pulled away she didn't move and sticky blood was on his hand. Sasuke's breath shuddered and tears brimmed. Carefully, afraid to further break the fragile creature, he lifted her off the ground. She was like a fallen angel, her face gentle even though she had her wings torn out. Sakura's face fell against his chest as he held her bridal style, and she moaned. Balancing her legs on his own (he was still kneeling); he brushed a delicate blood stained-pink lock from her tattered messy face.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto put his hand on his friends shoulder, and Sasuke froze. Hesitantly prying his hand from Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto took a cautious step away. Sasuke shook violently with his breathing, and his eyes swirled. "Mangekyou..." Naruto breathed, shocked, and stepped back more, almost tripping.

Sasuke said something he couldn't understand, and he asked what he said. "**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!**" He snarled, and punched the ground, making a fair sized mark. When he turned around, Naruto saw the tears that were streaming freely down his face, his infinite rage overflowing, his eyes spinning aggressively.

"Sasuke its okay, we just need to get…"

Sasuke screamed, he had put Sakura down and hit Naruto, who had been trying to make his way to get to Sakura, so Sasuke wouldn't hurt her in accidental rage. "**Stay the ****fuck away from her****…"** His usually baritone voice was full of emotion and hatred.

"I just want to help, Sasuke, we have to get her home." Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek where Sasuke hit him, a slash now there.

The Mangekyou swirled and he shook with anger. He picked up Sakura once more. "**She isn't going anywhere with you.**" The sound of birds filled the air; a blue mass collecting in the hand Sakura wasn't being held in. "**Get away, ****now.**" The blonde boy backed up, putting his hands in the air.

"Hey now, I'm not going to take her away, just calm down, put Sakura down, we don't want to hurt her, right?" Sasuke snarled, and took a step towards Naruto.

"Sasuke," Said boy looked down at the frail girl in his arms, she smiled slightly and put her hand on his cheek, where he had cut himself only slightly from a branch as he had been running. "You came." A tear of his slipped down and fell on her cheek, she gave him a gentle look, her hand beginning to glow slight green with the only chakra she had, and she healed the barely recognizable scrape. He pushed her hand away, trying to get her to not waste it. The Chidori stopped it's calling, but his sharingan still stayed. Yet she put her hand back on his cheek, and wiped away a tear. "Why are you crying? Did something happen? Where's sensei and Naruto?"

_What happened??_ He grabbed her hand and Naruto walked over to her. He waved slightly, and she smiled at him.

"Hey Sakura, good to see you. Sensei should be here soon." She laughed a bit, but blood chortled her laughter, and she coughed up more. Sasuke leaned his head against her own.

"We're going to get you out of here, where's Kabuto?"

"I… I don't know. He just left me here…" He kissed her on the forehead and she was too dazed to realize as he passed her awkwardly to Naruto.

"Naruto, take her back to the village. She needs medical help." Naruto nodded, and Sakura looked around.

"Wait, Sasuke, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Naruto's going to take you back to Konoha."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find Kabuto." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Sasuke, please no, just come home…please… Don't leave me." It pained him, but he knew if he said anything, he would go with her. No, he _had_ to find Kabuto. He would not let this crime go unpunished. Sasuke turned, and she called out to him again and again. "Sasuke, don't! Sasuke please stay! If you leave I'll…" His heart froze. _Such familiar words… Keep walking. You should be used to walking away now._ He continued to walk away, and her voice faded as she grew tired. "Sasu…ke…."

* * *

Naruto ran, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, but trying to be as gentle as possible, so as not to hurt the girl in his arms. She stirred a bit, and Naruto talked to her to keep her awake.

"Naruto-san, I'm so sleepy. Can't I just go to sleep?" He smiled at her innocent yawn.

"No Sakura, you have to stay awake."

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a little bit." Naruto felt something warm on his shirt, and looked down. She had a small hole in her stomach. His gut twisted and he picked up his pace.

"Damn it Sakura, you keep your eyes open! Do not close your eyes!"

"Don't yell…stop yelling…" Her eyes drifted open, then closed again.

"Sakura! Stay awake, I swear to god you better stay awake!" He couldn't let her sleep, or she might never wake up. A trail of blood followed behind them, her gashes still hadn't stopped pouring the thick, crimson substance and she could very well die from eternal bleeding. She just nodded sleepily, and fought to keep her eyes open. _If she wasn't so damn dazed she would know better…_ He smiled a pitiful one at her, and kept on running. He had to keep going, no matter how much he wanted to turn back and kill Kabuto, yet he kept going. _You better return alright, Sasuke._

"The village is just ahead Sakura, not long now! Just you wait!"

* * *

"Kabuto," Sasuke snarled, his eyes swirled once, menacingly. The indicated man smiled, and rose from one of the seats in the stands.

He pushed his glasses up. "Good to see you Sasuke. Quite a show, quite a show. So I guess I made the right choice when I took that little wench as a hostage, huh? I admit, at first I was a bit worried you wouldn't show up, and I'd have to just kill her, she was quite annoying. But look at you now, you showed up faster than I thought Tsunade could work. Or wait," he smiled further. "You did ask her, didn't you? It really isn't polite to just leave; you of all people should know the consequences."

"You fucking **bastard! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE A LAMB!" **_**Fuck,**_ He thought**, **_why didn't I get my katana? _Nonetheless Sasuke flew after him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Just as he reaching him, throwing a punch, Kabuto appeared down in the center of the arena.

"So blind with anger Sasuke, are you sure you can fight like this?" He laughed.

Sasuke flash stepped behind him, and shoved a kunai in his back, Kabuto groaned and jumped forward, throwing senbon. He used the bloodied kunai to deflect the little needles, and did his hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!" A huge flame erupted from Sasuke's mouth, but Kabuto dodged it, yet the jutsus kept coming. "Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)!!" Snakes flew from his wrists, grabbing onto Kabuto with their long fangs and injecting a poison.

Kabuto gasped, one of them had grasped his neck. He lifted his hands. "Nehan Shoja No Jutsu (temple of nirvana technique)!" Sasuke knew Kabuto's jutsus well enough to know this was meant to knock him out, yet he also knew how to deactivate it. He put his hands into the tiger seal, and the jutsu was cancelled out. "Damn you Sasuke…"

"Fuck you, Kabuto." He smirked.

"Sasuke, you can't kill me, what about all the power you want?"

"You mean the power I already have? I'll see you in hell, bastard, and for the record, let this be a lesson to everyone as to what happens when you fuck with Sakura."

"Not so fast, Inyu Shometsu (secret healing wound destruction)!" _He thought he's won because he can recreate cells now… idiot._

Sasuke glared, and his Mangekyou swirled. He'd never tried this, but there was a first time for everything. "Tsukuyomi (moon reader)." His world spun into negative, and Kabuto screamed a blood curdling sound. Time warped and he felt the power rushing through him. _This is what it feels like… unlimited power here, I am the controller…_ He lifted his head and laughed, he would enjoy this. Sasuke took a crazy look in his negative color eyes, and stared at Kabuto who hung on a wooden plank now.

"Welcome to Hell." Katana's stabbed into the medic, and he screamed. "You'll be here for long enough, so why don't you explain to me just what happened with Sakura." Blood flew as Sasuke impaled him through the chest, where his heart was, and he screamed again. "What are you screaming for? People like you don't have hearts." He twisted the blade in a full circle in his chest and laughed maniacally. "Only seventy-two hours to go, Kabuto…"

**^..^**

Tsuki:_ ooh, evil Sasuke! Haha, Tsukuyomi, that's cool. *child-like smile and wags tail* Well it went okay I suppose, the next chapter will be very love-oriented. See you then._


	7. The Strongest of Emotions

Tsuki: _Hola! Here's chapter 7 everybody!_

_Okay so some people were wondering what was up with the whole "Tsukuyomi" thing, and basically, here are my thoughts: When Sasuke actually did get his Mangekyou, it was very similar to Itachi's; in the way that it used torture as its aliment of power. So basically I didn't know of any other Mangekyou Sharingan with that aliment or any other powers for it, so I used one of Itachi's. It was easier than making up my own, because that would have resulted in a lot more questions and details to be answered or implied._

_Well, tonight's disclaimer is Itachi himself! Yay!_

Itachi: _*dead*_

Tsuki: _*sweatdrop* Oh yeah, huh. Heh heh…. I don't own…_

**^..^**

"Grandma Tsunade, is Sakura okay?! How is she?" Naruto rose from the chair outside Sakura's emergency room. Tsunade had just entered, and she looked tired from all the chakra she'd used to try to heal Sakura's major wounds.

"She isn't bleeding anymore, but she lost a lot of it so she'll need to be bedridden for a while. Yet I can't heal her wounds with chakra that much, because that could cause long-term issues, which is one of the down-plays of healing serious injuries with the healing chakra. She will live though, I guarantee. Her injuries were deep though, four broken ribs, both her left limbs snapped, her cheek and nose were broken as well. She also had a hole in her torso, but luckily it just missed the liver, but it went very far through, we got that patched up though. She also had a pretty hardy dose of poison in her system, most likely used to stop infection and keep her alive longer or maybe to just make her suffer more, either way. I think if she would have been there any longer, she wouldn't have made it. You did well."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even have to fight; no one was there except that girl we told you about, Hana, and of course Kabuto."

"That doesn't surprise me, the rest were pretty ordinary nin rouges, and they probably flew the coop first chance they got. People like them don't stick around for long. Speaking of which, where's Sasuke? I know he went with you." Naruto flinched at this and looked embarrassed.

"I'm not sure… Tsunade, will Sasuke be allowed to stay in the village?" The Hokage looked to the door she just walked out of for a while, deep in thought, and then turned back to Naruto.

"He will, but on one condition."

"Anything, I'm sure he'll do whatever it is!"

Tsunade laughed heartily and used her thumb to point to the room where Sakura was, behind her. "He better marry that girl in there. I'm sick of waiting." Naruto couldn't tell whether she was joking, or serious, either way he figured that wouldn't be too hard of a condition for the Uchiha.

* * *

He wiped the blood from his face as his world flickered silently from negative, to its original colors. Kabuto, or what was Kabuto at least, lay as a heap of flesh, blood, and bone on the floor. It was a bloody sight, but Sasuke had no pity for the man. If he could, he would repeat his death fifty times over. Sasuke's curse mark spun wildly, but he willed it not to break free, he'd been learning to do that. He grabbed his back where the mark was and held it, as if he could feel the ink-like curse, but he could only feel the pain, not the mark itself.

Sasuke walked over to the body and did the appropriate hand symbols. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." He whispered, and flames engulfed the body. They danced about sending the smell of burning flesh into the air, and a bone popped. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke made his way out of the building, never once looking back. Even if he was dead, he didn't deserve that much acknowledgment. _The only question is why he wanted to kill me? Was it because I killed Orochimaru? I thought that had been a favor._

When he got out, the sun shone brightly, but was headed down. Kakashi was positioned against a tree, his book in hand, and blood splattered over him. He looked up.

"You done?" He flipped his book closed. "Let's get going." Kakashi began to walk, but Sasuke stood firm. "Aren't you coming? Or will you leave again?" Still, nothing. "It's your choice, I can't stop you. Sakura though, she'd be angry at me. She really loves you, you know?" He laughed. "It's funny because after you left, I had even thought Naruto and her would possibly get together, but then again I always kind of knew that she'd never like him as more than a best friend."

Sasuke sighed, and slowly started walking after his sensei. "Is Sakura alright? Where is she?"

"Naruto took her to the village, like you told him to. But as for her condition, well I couldn't say. We'll know when we get back." Sasuke nodded and the two began their trek home. His ex-sensei put a hand on his former students head as he read, ruffling his hair. "Just like old times. You've gotten a lot stronger though, why, I bet you could even catch the bells now if you wanted to. I should give you that test again when we get back. How's that sound?" Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and he just nodded slightly. _Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?_ He wondered. But he vaguely already knew the answer, he'd just been so emotionless his whole life, it was catching up to him. He smirked at the thought.

"Pick up your pace Kakashi, or are you really getting too old for this?" Kakashi laughed.

"Not quite yet, Uchiha, not quite yet."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes groggily, her thoughts ran together, as did the colors of her surrounding as the world seemed to spin. She heard the beep of a heart monitor, and tried to move her left arm, but found it was in a heavy cast, as well as her left leg. She looked around, but no one else was in the room.

"What in the world?" Sakura only vaguely remembered her return back here with Naruto, mostly just that she had been so tired but he had been yelling at her to stay awake. _Stupid Naruto, no need to yell…_ She laughed drunkenly, probably all chalked full of pain relievers. Yawning she swung her leg like swing, since it was currently elevated above her, and looked around the room with a child-like attitude, like it was all so boring but interesting. Finally the door opened and a nurse she recognized with short black hair walked in.

"Oh, Miss Haruno!" She dropped her clipboard in surprise. "You scared me! How are you feeling?"

She thought for a second. "Tired mostly, and a little worn out…" The nurse chuckled lightly.

"Well I would consider, what with all the pain-medication Tsunade forced down your throat! That women acted like a mother bear, she'd barely let anyone touch you!" They laughed in unison.

"Hey, can I go to sleep now, or will you guys yell again?"

"Oh, you remember that? Well we had to so you wouldn't leave us, but now I suppose you can. I'll tell Naruto you were up; do you want me to send him in before you doze off?"

"No thanks, if you did I'd never get any sleep." The nurse nodded and walked out.

"If you need anything, just click the button next to your bed." Sakura glanced at the indicated red button, and the nurse closed the door. Sleepily she looked out the window to the Hospital's garden, where a bunch of people were currently out there planting flowers. Gardening was a good therapy for the sick. She looked over her wounds and decided they weren't terrible. Kabuto could've done much worse.

_Sasuke!_ She sat up, gasping. _Oh my god, where is he?!_ Sakura acted on instinct and her hand flew to the red button. She heard nothing, but soon the same nurse walked in again. Now fully awake, Sakura could read her name tag, Haruko.

"What is it Miss Haruno?" She asked almost impatiently.

"Where is Sasuke?! Has he returned yet?!" Haruko looked at the clipboard.

"Is he a patient here?"

"No, just get me Tsunade!" Sakura hadn't meant to snap, but she had no time to apologize, Haruko already ran out the door. Soon Tsunade entered, Haruko no longer with her.

"Ah Sakura, it's nice to see you up." The Hokage looked sincere.

"Shishou, where is Sasuke?!" Tsunade laughed.

"He's here, yeah him and Kakashi returned not too long ago. He's been trying to get in here, but we've had to have Kakashi and Naruto hold him back and explain you needed rest. Sasuke hasn't moved though, would you like me to get him, or do you want to sleep?" Sakura breathed in sharply.

"Get him." Sakura couldn't help but to smile.

"I thought so." Her shishou walked out and Sakura anxiously awaited the young Uchiha. She prayed he was alright, but she doubted Kabuto would've been able to do much as far as hurting him went. After all, he'd killed some terribly strong people in his life-time.

"…Sakura?" Sasuke entered, his face was smeared with dust, and his hair was disheveled. It seemed his eyes had gone back to normal though, if there was one thing she remembered, it was those bright red eyes looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was light and airy, almost a whisper. He stepped towards Sakura, and then sprinted, embracing her. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. "I was so scared… He left me in that room and let them do terrible things to me… Sasuke they tried to take advantage of me!" She sobbed, and he gripped her tighter, but was eased by the word 'tried', not 'did'.

"It's okay, you're okay now…" He gently rubbed the back of her head with his thumb and cooed her soothingly. Soon just a few tears slipped down her face and he rubbed them away. "Are you okay now?" She nodded, and he leaned his forehead on her own, sighing contentedly. Finally he could relax.

She brought her hand up to the scrape that was still barely there and he smirked as she healed the insignificant thing. Sakura laughed at herself, and placed her hand on his cheek. They looked at each other for a moment, just happy to be together.

"I was worried you know. You shouldn't leave me like that."

"I know, but I had to. I couldn't let that bastard get away with hurting some I love so much…" Everything went dead quiet as he realized what he said. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at him. He was silent and stared straight at her.

"Sasuke, did you just say…" He didn't let her finish. His lips captured her own in a passionate kiss. She tasted a lot better than revenge, if only he had known that earlier. They stayed like that until they were forced to part for air. She began to cry again. "Sasuke…"

Worry flooded through him. _Oh god, she doesn't love me… What did I do?_ She smiled though.

"I love you so much, Sasuke. Since we were kids even, but now, now I'm sure of it." Sasuke couldn't help himself, he smiled. A full smile and she cried harder at the sight of it.

"I love you, Sakura." He captured her in another kiss, but they were soon interrupted.

"Should I come back later?" It was Naruto. Sakura blushed and turned away a bit; Sasuke just grunted and sat in the chair next to her, his hand possessively over her own. "It's about time you two got together. Oh and hey, Sasuke," the indicated boy looked at his friend. "Tsunade said you can get off scot-free on one condition." Naruto gave a mischievous smile.

"Really! Naruto that's wonderful, he'll do anything! Won't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled. "What is it?"

"You have to marry Sakura-chan!" Both the teens blushed (yes even Sasuke a little bit), and the raven-haired boy smirked.

"Well, I mean it isn't too bad, we could…" Sakura hit him over the head.

"Sasuke-kun~! I'm seventeen; I am not getting married yet!" He looked at her and held her gaze. Finally the coal colored eyes weren't empty any more, as they had been on that day he returned. There were emotions there, and a feeling, living person too. Not just someone who seemed cold as ice. A bright future was concealed in those eyes, a very bright one indeed.

Oh, and there was love. Yes, there was lots of love in there too.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Kind of a cute ending, no?_

_Well, what do you think? Epilogue? No epilogue? I'll probably do one just to complete the story! Alright so how was my second ever fanfiction? I'm not a master at fluff, or fighting yet but I tried and that's what counts, right? *wags tail* I guess this was a pretty fun story to write and if anyone gives me any ideas (even just a small one), I'm positive I'll turn it into a good story, that's what happened with this one!_

_Oh, and the person who gave me the main idea of the hostage setting was xXemocolorluverXx_, so special thanks to her! Yay! Well I'm off to writing that epilogue (if I feel like it I guess). Tallyho! Haha!

*howls*

~Tsuki


	8. Epilogue

Tsuki: _Herow my dear readers, I am here to write an epilogue! Yay! Epilogues are fun! It's just going to be a cute little thing, takes place after Sakura's wounds finally heal, well, a few months afterwards at least. Sakura just turned eighteen, and there's an unexpected surprise ;]_

_Disclaimer is by Sakura-san for this chapter!_

Sakura: _Thanks Tsuki-chan! She doesn't own, but to me, she does! Alright, there you have it! Read on!_

Tsuki: _Hey that's my line-!_

**^..^**

"Kiya~, Sasuke-kun can we go in there, please?" Sakura gave Sasuke an innocent look pointing to the candy-shop across the street. With her fingers laced in his own, he simply grunted and allowed her to lead him into the place. Sasuke being himself didn't get anything, but Sakura came out triumphantly with a lollipop. "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" She smiled, gave him a small kiss, pulling away to enjoy her candy before he could even enjoy her.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme, hey!" Naruto ran over to them, dragging Hinata, his new girlfriend, behind him.

"Hi Naruto, hey Hinata!" Sakura waved a little but Naruto just ran past them.

"Sorry, can't chat! Ramen time!" Sakura looked confused and huffed.

"Baka, not even stopping to say hi and talk to his dear friend, Sakura." Sasuke smirked, and looked down at her, licking her lollipop angrily. It was a pretty cute sight. He chuckled and continued walking until they reached her house. "Thanks for picking me up from work Sasuke; I'll see you tonight for dinner at your house!" He groaned, cooking was not his favorite thing to do, he once tried to just order something but she always managed to tell if it wasn't what he cooked. He shook his head, and leaned in to kiss her. They weren't shy about it anymore in the least bit; let's just say they'd been a very active couple over the last two months.

"Bye Sakura-chan." He whispered when they broke apart, and she blushed. He always had this way of making her do that, maybe it was just the husky tone of his voice. He smiled a little, and she clicked the door closed as he walked away.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun… How am I ever going to tell you…?" Sakura leaned against the door and slid down, burying her face in her knees. "Well, tonight would be the best of any."

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had really blossomed since the day Kabuto took her, more than she ever imagined. She was terrified of how he would react to the news though. _Damn it, I'm such an idiot, how could I let this happen? _She felt tears begin, but she wiped them away. _I have to be strong, we'll be okay… I hope._

* * *

Sakura rung the doorbell of the Uchiha Compound, and it was immediately opened by Sasuke. He pulled her into a chaste kiss as soon as she saw him, he had a habit of doing that, and she figured it was just to show some of the ANBU who still kept up routine guard there (and had been flirting with her lately), that she was his.

"Hello Love," she blushed crimson again, and smiled.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun aaaa~" Jinxy jumped from the door into her arms and she happily pet the purring kitty. "Hello Jinxy Kitty." The cat mewed, and she put it down.

"Dinners ready." She nodded and went in. It was just his usual meal he made when he had to cook, some tangerine chicken, spiced lightly and over white rice. It was a nice meal, and of course had tomatoes on the side.

"It looks great, as always Sasuke-kun!" He nodded and she sat down on one side of the table, him on the other. Everything became quiet; it was not what Sasuke was used to. Usually Sakura would do most the talking, and he would just enjoy her company, but today there was a bit of awkwardness to it. She picked at her food, but didn't look anywhere else but at her fork that poked the chicken continuously.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like it?" She looked up, seemingly almost surprised at the question.

"What? Oh, no Sasuke it's not that! It's good really."

"Then what is it?" She looked away. "Sakura," said girl cringed a little and fiddled with her fork.

"Sasuke, well, you know how you had that one goal?" He looked confused.

"Yes, to kill Itachi, I completed that one."

"I mean the other one…" He thought back to when Kakashi asked him what his dreams were. He did remember saying he wanted to rebuild his clan, but at the time, he hadn't quite known what that implied.

"Are you suggesting we have kids?" He asked, a little put out by her answer.

"No Sasuke, I mean, do you want kids?"

"Of course."

"What would you say if I was pregnant?" There was a long moment of silence, and she looked at him straight in the eyes. Sasuke stood up on shaky legs and looked outside, it had begun to rain lightly. "Listen Sasuke, if you don't…"

"Are you?"

She began to cry. He knew what her answer was, and he stayed silent. "If you don't w-want it, I could… I don't know, but Sasuke please stay with me…" She wailed, pushing her food away, she looked very dramatic.

He walked over to her. "You're annoying…" She sobbed more, not looking up at him. "And stupid. Sakura are you sure you're pregnant?" She nodded, and kissed her. "Sakura I'd never leave you. Its okay, I think… I think I wouldn't mind a child…"

"Sasuke we're so young though… what if you don't really love me?" He glared at her and grunted.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of Sakura, it's that I'm absolutely positively hopelessly in love with you." She cried still.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm ruining everything…"

"You're not ruining anything, you're building something. Sakura, because of you I'll finally have a family, and you have no idea how much that means to me…" He stood her up and hugged her as she sobbed, not letting go. The poor girl was young, but she knew that they'd get through this, and he was right, they would have a family. A wonderful one.

"Now try it again." He said, and she knew what he meant. Looking up at him, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face, she said:

"Sasuke, we're having a baby." He smiled and kissed her. He had no doubts about this; he knew it was what he wanted. "But you have to deal with a pregnant woman." She laughed heartily, and he scoffed. _Annoying girl._ He thought. She would really drive him crazy, he knew. "Oi, Sasuke-kun, you have sauce on your mouth." She gestured to the bit of sauce from the chicken, and leaned in to kiss him, successfully getting the smudge off.

Yes she would drive him crazy, but it was moments like these when he knew it was all worthwhile. This was the girl of his dreams, she was the boy of her dreams, and soon they'd have their very own family, like nothing else before. Nothing could ruin his apparent happiness.

Well, until Sasuke is presented with the rage of a pregnant woman.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Yeah I felt like making Sakura eggo preggo (haha silly word play). Anyway it wasn't the best but it gives me an opening to make this a trilogy! So should I do it, or just change the epilogue to something less needy as far as sequeling goes?_

_Well there you have it. See ya 'round!_

_~Tsuki-chan_


End file.
